


Words Fail

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, yes Revali dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Words never fail Revali- never have, and never will.Until they do.





	Words Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick project done in like... Two hours tops? With a dinner break?
> 
> Yes, it's all sad.

Revali was never at a loss for words.

It was something he prided himself on; he could never be stuck in a situation where he didn't get the last word of an argument. If the other fledglings teased him when he was young he always knew just how to snap back, just how to make them all cry and leave him alone. None of them bothered him anymore, of course- no one dared to say the wrong thing to his face.

Being the champion of the Rito had it's perks. For once he and his pursuits as a warrior were taken seriously! No more awkwardly having to prove himself, pointless duels that he always won.  
He liked the duals, sure; but it was exhausting when no one would give him any recognition for his hard work. Now he was known throughout Hyrule, no doubt the subject of many epics to come. Words certainly couldn't fail the historians when describing him- brave, loyal, determined, quick, precise, tenacious-

"Humble," Revali saw Link mouth the word to Mipha, and they both laughed.

...but then there was Link.

Revali fumed, his feathers ruffling and his beak clenched tight. Link, the stupid Hylian Champion, never said a word- yet he always managed to have the last say when they disagreed. Inevitably he would just shrug, or walk away, or, or, or-

Link just disregarded him entirely, and it was infuriating.

One day, Revali decided. One day he would get the last laugh over that stupid, beautiful Hylian- perhaps that would be the subject of some story along the line. Link would finally run out of ways to shrug off Revali, and he would have to admit defeat. He would have to show up at one of their arranged duals at some point, it was just childish of him to keep refusing.

So Revali waited for the day that words would fail Link, waited for the day he would finally gain the upper hand.

It never came.

Instead came the end, the beast, and Revali cursed Calamity Ganon with his dying breath, not running out of words until the pulse left his body. Not even then, he realized with a shock. Regaining consciousness had him dizzy and off balance, but there was no doubt about it.

He was alive! Link must have bested the creature, Calamity Ganon, just in time. If that was true he wouldn't be dead, and-

Would that mean that he owed Link?

That had to be the final say between them, didn't it? Link saved his life, thereby proving that he had won. It was the ultimate ending.

Revali shook his head, pulling himself to his feet. No, as long as he still lived he would get the last word on Link. Once his wing healed he would be-   
Looking down at his wing, Revali could detect no injury. Completely whole and seamless, it didn't even seem as if he had been in a battle. His scarf, which had been badly torn, was all in one piece. His quiver was full of arrows.

Was it all just a dream?

Regardless, Revali decided, he would have to go to the castle. Whatever had just happened... It couldn't have been right. No, there had to be something-  
The shield around Vah Medoh was like a brick wall. Revali hit the inside and found himself paralyzed for a moment, then falling. 

"Odd that that's never happened before," Revali thought aloud to himself. "I must have forgotten to turn off the shields."

A flap of Revali's Gale and he was back on the Divine Beast, angry but uninjured. That was strange too; shouldn't the force field have electrified him? That's what it usually did, but perhaps it worked differently on the inside.   
Closing his eyes and kneeling to the ground, Revali focused on Vah Medoh. The controls should have come easily to him, they should have responded-

Silence.

Dead silence, and a gnawing feeling released into Revali's gut. In that moment he realized that, even hitting the force field at takeoff speed, he wasn't hurt a bit. The injuries he knew he had sustained were gone. Bloody stains littered the surface of his Divine Beast.   
Calamity Ganon's Malice was already creeping over the controls.

Unable to do anything else, his mind failing him, Revali let out a wordless scream. He was dead, he was dead and trapped here.  
Not only that, but off in the distance he could see the castle; still enshrouded by that Malice, Calamity Ganon.

Revali screamed again, again, and again until he swore his throat would give out but still he felt nothing. The wind howled, stealing the sound from his wordless cries.

It was over. It was all over.

...until it wasn't.

Only a hundred years passed but it felt like eons, millions of years before Revali felt anything other than his own presence and that of the beast. The shields were under attack he realized- Rito Warriors.  
Revali's heart could have flown- it was incredible! After all this time something was new, someone was coming-

They were shot out of the sky. One by one the warriors fell from the clouds, plummeting to the earth below.

Revali's heart went cold, his throat swelling shut in horror. No words could have described the shock that flooded his body- his spirit. He closed his eyes, and begged for this nightmare to be over.

***

"Hello?"

A voice called, and for the first time in weeks Revali opened his eyes. The first thing that hit him was the sky: clear blue with only sporadic clouds, no pinkish tint.   
The force field was down. 

"Hello?"

Revali closed his eyes again, searching his Divine Beast. There at the entrance- it was him.

Clearing his throat, he forced himself to speak.

***

Link made it through. Revali knew he could, but it was still a shock to see him after so long. At long last the Blight was dead, and they stood together on the top of Vah Medoh.

And for once in his life, Revali had no words left. They stood there, facing each other- neither saying a word.  
Link's eyes welled up with tears, and he rushed forward and fell to his knees. The battle hadn't been an easy one; Revali could see his many wounds. Not fatal, but everything in his frame screamed exhaustion. 

"I think I loved you, but I don't remember." Link choked out through his sobs, his shoulders shaking.

Speechless, Revali fell down with him, and as words failed him he pressed their foreheads together in a kiss. Part of his soul, his Gale, split from his body with a shock. That spirit went to Link's chest, and they both stilled. 

Link pulled in a breath. 

"I love you." He said in a small voice, before he dissipated into nothing.

Words failed as Revali screamed into the night, his soul broken, torn in pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more sad stuff, check out my other works! Or happy stuff.   
> Also my Tumblr, Supertinywords!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
